Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal having a function of transmitting and receiving multimedia files with a folder closed; and, more particularly, to a wireless communication terminal for continuously transmitting and receiving multimedia files when a folder is closed by a user while the wireless communication terminal are transmitting and receiving the multimedia files.
Description of Related Arts
A wireless communication terminal includes a mobile communication terminal, a personal communication station (PCS), a personal digital assistance (PDA), a smart phone, a next generation mobile communication terminal capable of handling data based on an international mobile telecommunication (IMT)-2000 and a wireless local area network terminal.
Recently, a sale growth of mobile telecommunication industry has been slowed by saturation of audio contents market such as downloadable bell sounds. Accordingly, the mobile telecommunication industry has been actively developing a wireless internet service for extending a data market to increase their sales. One of major contents in the recent wireless internet service is a multimedia messaging service (MMS). By using the MMS, a user can transmit and store multimedia files including a bell sound, a character, a photo and moving pictures including video on demand (VOD).
Furthermore, an enhanced messaging service (EMS) has also become a major wireless internet service. The EMS is an intermediate wireless internet service between a short message service (SMS) and the MMS for transmitting and receiving text and data larger than the SMS by increasing a packet size. Thus, multimedia data can be transmitted and received by using the EMS.
There are two conventional methods introduced for using the wireless internet service in order to transmit and receive multimedia files. In a first conventional method, a user accesses an internet server by using a wireless communication terminal including a mobile communication terminal or a personal data assistance (PDA) and uses a provided internet service for transmitting and receiving target multimedia files. That is, the user directly accesses a wireless application protocol (WAP) server by using user's terminal and downloads target multimedia contents from the WAP server.
The second conventional method is referred to as a web-to-phone service. In the web-to-phone service, the user access an application server which provides multimedia contents via web-site and if necessary, directly downloads target multimedia contents which may include a character, a bell sound, a photo or moving pictures to the wireless communication terminal.
According to the above mentioned two conventional methods, the user must open the folder of the wireless communication terminal, access the application server through wireless/wired communication service, and then request transmitting/receiving the target multimedia files. However the user must maintain the folder opened while the target multimedia files are transmitted/received. This means the user must be attentive in order not to close the folder of the wireless communication terminal until transmission/reception of the target multimedia files is completed.
According to conventional method concerning Short Message Service (SMS), it also takes comparatively long time to transmit one short message to two or more wireless terminals at the same time. Particularly, when the wireless communication terminal transmits or receives a comparatively large quantity of multimedia message based on the previous conventional method, it requires somewhat a lot of time.
Furthermore, the user has to maintain the folder opened certainly for quite some time until transmission/reception of the multimedia files is completed if there are many subscribers within the same cell who request access to an allocated channel for transmitting and receiving data since they need quite much time for transmitting and receiving data due to the lack of capacity in the allocation channel of the network.
Moreover, if the user unintentionally closes the folder in the middle of the transmission/reception of the target multimedia files, the operation of transmitting/receiving multimedia data is interrupted. In such a case that transmission/reception of the multimedia files is interrupted by the user unexpectedly closing the folder, the user has to perform the operation of transmitting/receiving multimedia data over again from the beginning.
In the meantime, the displayer of the wireless communication terminal has to be maintained as powered on until the transmission/reception of the multimedia data is completed. This causes wasteful electric power consumption.